Community story : Those who dare
by BlueTheron
Summary: We all know the story of how Blu & Jewel met and got along however what would happen differently if during their tale other birds had gotten involved for good and bad reasons?. (Contains O.C's)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone before I start the story I just need to inform you that this is my first time using mutable O.C's. So apologies in advance if your expectations aren't met during it.**

Community story : Those who dare

Chapter one : Confined

* * *

It was a magnificent day in Rio with the sun hanging high upon the sky, not a cloud to be seen in the distance and the slight breeze passing by. Birds of many feathers chirped and lived their lives as if nothing could stop them. However there was also a sum of birds locked behind closed doors with human protection and even some who will never be allowed out. On the hills surrounding the mysterious city there was a very popular aviary or "Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental" as it's correct name was pronounced. Inside the aviary a battalions worth of staff were employed for protecting birds who were either hurt or just couldn't survive alone in the wild with Tulio Monteiro in charge. Although most enjoyed being treated like this there was many who did not, who were bored of their en-caged lives.

"Did you hear about it?."

"About the Blue Spix macaw? yeah don't count on me this time to handle it!."

"Tulio's already packing!."

"But its so far away! and even when he gets there how will he get it?."

"Maybe he should focus on the ones we have already..."

Inside one of the rooms designed to house the birds was a female Coralina Parakeet with a green body, yellow head and distinctive orange masl-like markings over her eyes and across her beak. The Doctors and scientists don't know why but this is the only bird of her kind that has been found. Meaning that she might be the last which of couse has made her very rare, rare enough to give the Blue Spix macaw a run for it's money.

"Same stuff, different day." The Parakeet mumbled under her breath as she sat with her back against the wall.

The lone Carolina Parakeet, Fionna couldn't restrain herself from nudging the wall with her head while the thought of her good'ol days back in the zoo served as a reminder of how times can fly by. _From a time before she was even born her life would be decided for her to be confined to 2x2 steel rods with full display to the public who would occasionally take a photo of her. Times were tough for Fionna as she has no one to look up to or even talk. The other species of birds would isolate her from any talks, she was the only one of her kind in the zoo but what most affected her was that she had never even seen her parents to which she always tells herself when thinking about them ; Their in a better place, watching her. Always._

 _With all this free time however from not talking to others and stuff she took a strong liking for learning, learning whatever she could. Over the years more and more people would be mesmerised by how smart Fionna became. However all this publicity frightened the Carolina Parakeet and she would be easily scared off. This was a daily routing, a cycle if you would call it that but eventually the cycle was shattered. On a mild breezy night Fionna was standing firmly on one of the many trees, staring at the moon while thinking about her parents. But her thoughts were rudely interrupted by rats sinking their teeth deep into the metal fence that linked her prison together. After noticing the annoyed Parakeet swiftly approaching the rodent ran away._

 _She then landed close by and walked over to where it was chewing to check if it was just waiting on her to leave. She knew how rat's thought as well as many animals. And just as she thought the rat was sitting there. Even more annoyed Fionna was going to yell but one of her talon's accidently slipped on wet mud causing her to fall into the fence which snapped apart due to the rat making the Domestic bird plummet straight into the woods. Upon get back onto her feet her heart began to beat faster and faster as she didn't know how to get back. Taking a chance Fionna quickly bolted in one direction only to find herself getting deeper and deeper. Flight would of been the saviour but the mud made it almost impossible to fly. Little did she know something else was lurking In the same area as she ran but eventually she needed to stop for air. Paranoia and the thought of something watching her began to kick in._

 _She was pretty sure she saw it crouch down in front of her. Suddenly a small needle whistled by and poked her in the stomach. Instantly Fionna began to stumbled as a scruffy looking male appearing from the darkness holding a check list. That's all she remembered as she fell into a deep sleep. Most of Fionna's memoires afterwards are just a blur to her. But somehow she ended up in the aviary. Another prison but she didn't mind it at all. Oddly._

"Alright everyone I'm leaving for Minnesota wish me luck!." Fionna's flash back was suddenly interrupted by Tulio, the head doctor as he was leaving the building for the airport.

"He's leaving?." She started to question what she heard but the slam of a door drastically convinced her. "There must be a awfully good reason for him to suddenly leave. Wait a moment that means.." Fionna came to a horrific conclusion.

Quickly the Parakeet hopped over to the only window that exposed the main hall and her room. Awaiting her was another doctor who was waving Tulio a farewell but once he was out of sight the temporally doctor slowly turned his head towards the main corridor where the majority of birds stayed with a menacing smile. She could of sworn he was staring directly into her soul.

"Ahhhh!." She squirmed as she fell back onto her stomach.

"Did you hear that? the doc is away!." A Male voice, next to her room was barley heard.

"How did I know you would be listening?." Fionna asked, Anticipating that other birds would of seen the recent event and got back onto her feet.

"I couldn't sleep through that! this is my good luck kicking in and no way am I going to miss this opportunity." The Male answered.

"What opportunity?." Fionna dared to enquire while finding herself slowly approaching the wall that separated them both.

"To finally...AHHHHH!." The male bird was about to reveal his idea but suddenly something stopped him.

"Umm Alex you okay?." Fionna, fearing something had happened called out.

"Yeah I'm fine just nearly fell down there. Anyways what I was saying is that we could probably escape now!." Alex explained his thoughts.

"How?." Was what Fionna could only think of saying being stunned of this sudden development. As far as she knows her and Alex have always liked the idea of being behind bars.

"I've got it all mapped out." Alex cheerfully said.

Inside Alex's room a very basic map of the aviary and instructions were crudely carved onto his wall using his Talons. It showed the staff going off for their coffee break, Alex chiselling at the vents using a stick and rock, a Make shift doll version of him to distract the staff and finally Alex squeezing through the wall and into the realm of freedom. Alex himself was a male Snow owl originally born in Montreal, Quebec he was brought to Rio by a band of smugglers. Fionna might share a similar case however no-one knows it for a fact. After the smugglers were caught in the slums of Rio Alex was quickly brought to the aviary for treatment as his wing was hurt from the abusement he received. And from this day on he had been a permanent resident of the aviary.

Overall Alex was a medium sized owl who by the name 'snow' was mainly white but had many black spots scattered around him with his beak and Talons being black also. His eyes were as yellow as the light bulbs placed in his so called prison. Alex didn't necessary want to be domesticated or confined to a room. He wanted to feel the wing breeze past his feathers while diving in the beautiful day light.

"And that's everything to it." Alex exhaled from his paragraph speech explaining his plan to a disapproved Fionna.

"You'll need more planning than that could...I maybe...help?." Fionna's lack of confidence started to kick in making her regret anything she would say, when she would.

Judging by the tone of her voice alex was in no rush to say no.

"Sure what do you think I could do better?." Alex invited her to help him.

"Well first off..." Fionna began to summarize everything that was wrong and how it could be improved. But she didn't have any intentions of leaving the aviary with Alex.

Fionna and Alex would take a good portion of their time to think of a cunning idea to fool the staff. But little did they know another bird had seen Tulio leave. Nigel.

Upon realizing that the only threat to his operation had suddenly left for another continent he couldn't express his absolute joy. Swiftly the White Cockatoo bolted to the far right corner of his specially designed room with even a streaming river and slowly started to peel at a fake sheet of paper exposing a thin hole just about the size of Nigel's beak. Patiently waiting he stood there gazing at the trees that surrounded the aviary like giants. Suddenly the sound of wings flapping became louder and louder until Nigel could see the source. Landing in front of him was a female Blue jay with a white belly that only Nigel's feathers could be compared too, blue wings and tail and a pixie cut styled spikes on her head. But most noticeable what the distinctive white markings covering her.

"Well it's about time. I was starting to think you chickened out?." Nigel mocked his associate with a pretend yawn.

"Let's try to be professional about this, what do you want?." The Blue Jay said disapprovingly.

"It would seem that fate is on our side. The main doctor, Tulio has left form a place called...Minnesota? I don't care what it is but it does make our little operation a good number of times better!. The fools are just making this too easier now head bad to Marcel and inform him that the biggest problem has vanished." Nigel instructed with a horrific grin written on his beak.

"No problem. Anything else before I leave for the night?." The Blue jay asked once more while preparing her wings for flight.

"Yes although its only speculation but earlier today the aviary brought in a new bird..a Blue Spix Macaw it must be rare since they had their own little secret service guarding it to it's special room. Now before Tulio left he said he was going to find another one and if everything goes to plan we might just have a rare couple for sale. But I don't really know much about them I already have to made a idiot of myself pretending to like them." Nigel commanded while occasionally checking behind him just incase one of the staff interrupted his speech.

"Best of luck then." The Blue Jay lastly said before she took off.

"You too KJ...don't disappoint or else." Nigel bid farewell.

* * *

 **Was this okay? or was there anything I could of done to make this chapter better?...Please tell me I got your characters right? :c**


	2. The Other Side

**I would like to say thanks to everyone for the Reviews, follows and Favourites. It really built up my confidence to continue :) and secondly my apologies for this huge delay**

Community Story : Those who dare

Chapter two : 'The other side'

* * *

Although it had only been 3 whole, stressful days since Fionna and Alex started working on their 'Simplified grand escape plan' but to them it felt like months. Eventually they did manage to finish the Plan but now it was looking like time was working against them as rumours were spreading in the aviary that Tulio has already landed back in Rio's airport and is currently on his way back which even shocked the staff as they presumed he wouldn't be back for another few days. Now the whole plan might be in jeopardy as Tulio checks up on everyone more often than you look at you phone so there's no point on trying to get something past him. Fionna and Alex were anxiously facing the main area of the aviary via their rooms waiting on all the staff to go off for their routine coffee break.

"We seriously need to hurry this up!." Fionna, giving into the building pressure muttered to Alex.

"Come on!, move it already." Alex in the meantime kept on whispering to himself waiting for the room to be cleared off any humans.

That's when a alarm went off from the clock which quickly became the source of what many eyes were now looking at. After the alarm was silenced some of the staff rolled back on their chairs and walked outside, pulling out a packet of cigarettes on the way out. While others simply got up and walked to the kitchen for something to eat or drink. However there was still one person watching a video on the computer with their head turned but it had to be now or never or else all that planning and hopes would of been worthless so with a quick nod of the head Alex turned around and flew down to the floor, picking up a large leaf attached to a stick with some of Alex's feathers poking through the top only. He then hopped back up to his small window view and gently positioned the Leaf on a stick against the glass frame. From outside all you would see was what looked to be Alex just sleeping against the window with his back against it.

"That should do it for now anyways. Fionna pass the tools over to me." Alex silently asked Fionna then immediately started to fly over to the far right corner of his room. Fionna Mirrored Alex by going to the far left corner of hers.

Now that they where both close by each other they both started to scratch a thin peace of solid cement that they had been occasionally picking at ever since. It didn't take too long for Fionna to see bright white feathers at the other side and once a wide enough gap was made she immediately pulled out a folded leaf tied together by a vine from under a bush and unrolled it to show off her handy work of making a hammer and chisel out of wood, stone and leafs. (The leafs were really only for decoration purposes) Slowly she squirmed the tools over to Alex's cell through the gap.

"How long did it take you to make these bad boys?." Alex admired the tools to his escape but almost instantly got back on track, bolting over to the far left side of his room and began to work. The tools created a lot of noise that's why they both wanted the room next to them to be completely cleared but now they would only have to rely on luck and skill.

Suddenly Fionna heard the main doors to the aviary being opened and immediately flew over to her window to confirm her worries. Tulio had came walking in with his lab coat still on him but then another figure emerged from the door straight after him, a female. She had red hair, wore a pair of geeky glass and could be seen carrying a large yellow cage or crate. It was facing away from Fionna so she couldn't see what exactly was in it only speculate. Once they were both inside many of the injured birds were delighted that he had finally returned and flew over to him, within seconds he was completely covered in many colours of birds.

"Alex!, Alex Tulio's here you need to hurry this...up?." Fionna said as she ran over to the gap between Alex and her room only to see a hole in the wall and tools on the ground.

"Did he go already?." She asked herself certain that he wouldn't leave before saying good bye. But what if Alex already knew Tulio was back and had to leave in a hurry?.

"Tulio's here!." Alex shouted as he dramatically appeared directly in front of Fionna, causing her to jump back onto her back in surprise.

" Yes Tulios here you need to go quickly!." Fionna screamed while getting back onto her talons.

"I'm their great big momma bird." They both instantly cringed for a moment after hearing Tulio embarrass himself in front of his foreign visitor.

"So I guess this a good bye then? I wish you changed your mind, so much freedom being in the wild you know?." Alex tried to convince Fionna but deep down he already knew the end result and walked over to the 'Escape hatch.'

"I can't its just not me to be out there. I would far rather to be stuck in this 'prison' than be placed on the food chain. Good bye Alex and don't be stranger and try to visit some time!." Fionna said her final fair wells before seeing Alex squirm and squeeze himself through the small hole in the wall and into the realm of freedom.

Once Alex was long gone Fionna's interest was better directed to what Tulio and his associate were disguising. But when she got to her window she only caught a glimpse off Tulios bright white jacket as they all walked down the corridor however it was not all just Tulio she saw. For a slight fraction of a second or less she saw a Blue Spix Macaw's head poke, waving at a injured Cockatoo but then suddenly retreated back into his cage and swallow back as if it was scared or worried about something but somehow this sparked her curiously and had her thinking. Soon later their 'Strangely more easier than thought Escape plan' was discovered and Fionna was moved to a temporally room for inspection of what allowed Alex to escape. Luckily for her the new room was literally right beside the specialized room were Tulio took the Blue Spix Macaw bird. She couldn't help thinking if the other Blue Spix Macaw was also locked in there as well.

"Home tweet home." Fionna made herself comfortable to her new room as if it was her original...or the one before that...or the one before that one.

Little did she know her neighbours seemed to be the most noisiest birds on the planet. With two leaves pressed at either side of her head Fionna could still here everything that was coming from next room except any talking.

"Could you's two be more quiet please?." Fionna quietly asked, slightly tapping the steel wall with her wing. Sadly she wasn't loud enough or she was completely ignored.

With Fionna not so enjoying her new Spix Macaw neighbours she could take some luxury not knowing that somewhere in another room there was a familiar Cockatoo planning on making her day a little bit 'quieter' but all for the wrong reasons.

Nigel was already at the hole in his room talking to KJ about the pair of walking piggy banks now stuck in a room together. For around 1 month or more Nigel had been purposely acting injured and sick so he could examine birds that where in with him that fetched a high price on the market. Some kidnaps did occur in the aviary sparking some suspicion but there's no way it could be traced back to Nigel. After all he's a bird and how smart is a stupid bird?. But with this new rare pair of Blue Spix Macaw's he could pile in crates upon crates on money, More than any smuggling job has ever earned him.

"So your telling me this pair could make us millions?." KJ couldn't belief it at first and showed some sign of dis-belief.

"I don't care what you think, either you belief me or not it doesn't matter. But what does matter is that you better make sure Marcel and everyone is ready or even better how about we get their new recruit to test his skills?." Nigel bluntly said to KJ with a stern face as if he couldn't really be bothered to deal with anything.

"Sure thing but I have to do another Job on the way back. I have to kidnap something that for once isn't a bird, can't say I like it." KJ replied with a attitude and flew off into the forest line, disappearing from Nigel's sight finishing off with Nigel tapping his wing feathers off each other with giving a sinister smile.

Beyond the illusion of fake forests, Human guidance and constricted freedoms existed another mind set of birds. Ones who would never allow themselves to be en-caged by another. These birds who massively out-numbered those that embraced human intervention had the whole world as their play-ground, reasons why Alex couldn't wait to get out of the aviary. However although different from their counter-parts life could also be very un-predictable.

Near the outskirts of Rio, beyond the forgotten slums that surrounded the city, distance snores echoed from a hollow with a Scarlet Macaw sleeping in a awfully way. He would occasionally roll over to scratch the two feathers on his head with his dark blue feathers before rolling back into place, resetting the cycle. Everything might seem peaceful but inside the Macaws dream it was a whole different story. Reality became distorted and almost seemed to be melting into another area that was defiantly not his home. But a forest. Un-sure of what was going on the Scarlet Macaw checked around him to see what was happening with the bad weather to stop him from hearing himself.

The sky above was as black as fresh tar with large grey clouds that spat out beads of heavy rain to keep it company. The thick whisper in the air sent chills down the Scarlet Macaws spine topped off with rain bouncing off the leaves and onto his confused beak and feathers. Although everything felt sort of familiar to him like he has been here before but he couldn't just put his feather on it. Suddenly in the distance an infants cry catches his attention, quickly bolting to the source to find out for himself. However the closer he seemed to get to the source of a now violent cry the more and more the rain blurred it out until it was all that remanded, sounding wise.

"What's going on! why do I remember this?." He barked to the abyss only to be given a silent response.

That's when he saw a small nest siting on a tree branch with a baby scarlet Macaw resting inside.

Just as he began deny everything he'd seen so far gun shots nearly made his heart stop with the disgusting powder filling his lungs with fear and anger. Hunters then appeared out of the darkness, all with sinister faces. Once they surrounded the nest one slowly began to climb the tree with their goal being very obvious. The tormented Macaw could only watch everything unfold.

"MAKE IT STOP!." The Scarlet Macaw shouted while grabbing his head and kneeling on the wet ground.

The screams of others interrupted him as everything turned to darkness.

Covered in sweat the Scarlet sprang out of his neat nest onto the floor, shivering with the thoughts of his nightmare still haunting him. Steadily he raised himself up and gazed outside only to be blasted with scolding sun light. He had a good view of the good side of the city with all its skyscrapers and helicopters but he also had a good view of the bad side with the slums, people starving and crime out of control.

"Argh I really need to find my way home!, no way can I get used to living in these conditions." The Macaw groaned as for the past couple of days he has been lost and couldn't find any trace of his home so in the meantime he was forced to live in a tree until he found his home.

"HELP!." A female cry snapped the Scarlet Macaw straight out his causal sight seeing and alerted him to a Peregrine falcon being chased by two Military Macaw thugs.

The Scarlet quickly ran back into his hollow, over towards the back where a plastic bucket (That he found) was filled to the brim of water and Dunked his head underneath. Taking a big swig of it before plunging back up to the surface and back over to the entrance.

"Alright Nightfly you can do this." He tried to build his confidence up then leaped outside, gliding towards the ongoing pursuit.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and once again sorry for the delay.**

 **Nightfly belongs to nightfly123**


End file.
